


Candy canes are suggestive

by Prettyboydiggory



Category: Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), W/background Logicality, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyboydiggory/pseuds/Prettyboydiggory
Summary: A request from my Tumblr with the prompt "I can't be sure but I think I just ate a candy cane suggestively in front of you" for Prinxiety





	Candy canes are suggestive

**Author's Note:**

> read also on Tumblr https://morallogic.tumblr.com/post/168751793740/i-cant-be-sure-but-i-think-i-just-ate-a-candy

The Sides were in the living room decorating the Christmas tree, This year they added a special ornament for Virgil, It took Logan, Virgil and Roman just to stop Patton from getting a “Baby’s first Christmas” ornament and instead a simple Nightmare Before Christmas one, With a blank space they wrote his name in before hanging it up. 

 

Virgil could feel the warmth surrounding him and smell the pie that was currently in the oven, He doesn't think he’ll ever get used to this feeling, Add that to the feeling of getting to be around his newfound family, Yeah, He felt great, He stood away from the rest of them who were putting the lights on the tree, He focused on Roman, He moved so gracefully as he strung the lights on the tree, He was wearing that silly Christmas sweater of his, The design wasn't the best but it looked good on him, He was also wearing one of the cheap Santa hats.

 

He snapped out of his Roman staring fest when Patton walked over to him, “Hey kiddo, Do you wanna put the candy canes on the tree?” Virgil stared at him for a minute before nodding dumbly, Patton smiled and pulled him over to Roman who was holding a few boxes of candy canes all of them being unwrapped from their plastic,  _ Oh boy _ , Virgil thought, Roman greeted Virgil with one of his stupid perfect smiles, Virgil waved awkwardly and grabbed the box on the top.

 

Patton and Logan excused themselves to go check on the pie, Virgil mentally scoffed,  _ Check on the pie, They’re probably going in there just to make out _ , He thought as he hung one of the candy canes on the tree, Thankfully Roman didn't try to make smile talk, That gave him the perfect chance to stare into Roman's eyes, They shined ever so slightly under the lights, Making him even more attractive, He felt a slight jolt when their shoulders rubbed together and he jumped, Roman didn't notice. 

 

Roman was much quicker than him so he had finished the other two boxes by the time Virgil had finished his, Roman tapped on his shoulder and offered him a leftover candy cane, Virgil accepted it, They sat down on the couch next to each other, Virgil caught Roman glancing at him, For the spilt second they made eye contact Virgil swore he saw both admiration and love in Roman's honey brown eyes, Virgil shook it off and unwrapped the candy cane, It was one of those candy flavored ones not the regular peppermint ones, He guessed it was Patton's doing. 

 

He could feel Roman's eyes burning holes in his sweater as he sucked on it gently and swirled his tongue, In his defense, He wasn't trying to be suggestive, He was trying to make it sharp and pointy, He was doing pretty well at it too until Roman spoke, “Is that candy cane good, Virg?” He chuckled, Virgil could feel his face flush and he pulled it out of his mouth, “U-um, Yes.” Roman smirked and Virgil couldn't help but stare at his lips, He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss someone with the same lips as you- He made a mental note to ask Patton later.

~~

Sometime later that night Virgil wandered into the common area to get himself something to drink, His mouth was dry and he couldn't sleep. 

 

When he reached the kitchen he was surprised to see Roman standing drinking something out of a mug, His back was turned to him so he sneaked up to him, “Hey there, Princey.” He whispered in his ear softly, Roman jumped “JESUS CHRIST- Virgil!” Virgil chuckled and reached up and grabbed a cup from the cabinet, He filled it with cold water from the tap and started drinking it, He stopped when he noticed Roman staring at him, He placed the glass down and asked “What?” Roman didn't stop staring at him and instead he grabbed Virgil's hand softly, “Is it okay if I kiss you?” 

 

Virgil froze in place, This was a dream wasn't it? Even if it wasn't Roman probably wasn’t fully awake and would regret this if he agreed but still, Virgil's idiot self nodded, He didn't have much time to regret it because Roman pulled him into a kiss soon after, Virgil didn't know what to do but thankfully Roman did, Virgil soon got the gist, But they didn't stop, Roman licked Virgil's bottom lip asking for entrance, Virgil opened his mouth allowing him entrance, He could taste the orange juice Roman was drinking before.

 

They shared heavy breaths and they could feel each other's hearts thumping, Virgil placed a hand on Roman's chest and pulled away, He smirked at him, “This was because of the candy cane wasn’t it?” He asked jokingly, He didn't need to ask Patton what it felt like anymore, Thank god because that would have been awkward, Before Roman could say anything the kitchen’s lights were turned on, They turned to stare at a confused half-awake Patton, Patton rubbed his eyes and croaked out, “Kiddos? What are you doing up so early?” Roman and Virgil shared a look and turned around to grab their cups, “Nothing.” Virgil said as Roman took a sip of his drink and followed him out of the kitchen, Patton stared at their backs confused as they disappeared into the hallway, “Those kids are so strange.” He said to himself. 

* * *

 


End file.
